Eridan X Reader L E M O N
by fullmetalscourge
Summary: *WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON, NO LIKE NO READ* What happens when the troll your flushed for comes to your house and confesses something to you, will things get feisty? :::::::;)


You sighed staring at the art you've been making for the past few days, most of it was unfinished and mostly just animal anatomy. You sighed then opened up your husktop and looked up some yaoi…

you heard me, dumbass. Who doesn't like yaoi? Yaoi is _the __**shit**_

After a couple hours of that you got bored but suddenly heard a familiar 'ping' from someone messaging you through pesterchum. You sighed and rolled your eyes, opening the chat.. oh god not this guy…

caligulasAquarium (CA) started trolling ChumHandle (CH)  
CA: hey  
CH: what is it?  
CA: I wwas just wonderin if I could come by your house sometime…

CH: uh, okay? Why?  
CA: because of somefin I want to tell you… wwill you let me come ovver or not?  
CH: fine.  
caligulasAquarium (CA) ceased trolling ChumHandle (CH)

this was the guy that you had to admit, you were a little flushed for him… what are you talking about?! Being flushed for the douchebag? Yep. Pretty much. Problem bro?  
You always blushed whenever you were near the seadweller, yet at first you were unsure why. Now you had a pretty good idea..

Anyways

*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY: UR MOM OHHHHHHH BURN*  
.You actually combed your hair for once, you deserve an award. You were awaiting for the certain troll to come by, well it was 5 minutes since before the time skip.

You then finally heard a knock at your door, you sighed and walked over to it and opened the door. "Yo" you greeted the troll "Hi, (F/N)…" he sounded a little cautious and his face was a deep violet

"Why do you sound so nervous?" "huh?" "Nevermind… come in.." you moved aside to let the other in.

You two sat on the couch and you looked at him "What did you want to talk about?" "Uh, wwell…" he hesitated a little, "(F/N).. I-I might be.. flushed for you…." His face turned a deeper violet color. Heat rose to your face, you stayed silent and your eyes were a little widened in surprise.

"Look, I can sea wwhy you wwouldn't feel the same wway, I can le-" he was cut off by you kissing him. He looked in surprise but smiled a little and kissed you back. You pulled back "Flushed for you too.." You said blushing softly. Eridan smirked then pulled you close.

"So, I have buckets… if you wanna…" he winked. You then did a poker face…

_did he just say that?!_ You thought, but shrugged and kissed him, he guessed that was a 'yes'.

He deepened the kiss and you fell back onto the couch, he was looming over you still kissing passionately. He licked your bottom lip as if asking for entrence, you decided to tease him and deny it. He growled a little which made you a little bit scared, no doubt.

He forcefully put his tongue in your mouth, which ended up making a war between your tongues, you, lost of course. He explored his new territory while smirking slightly, you let out a soft moan and it was like music to his ears.

He pulled away for only a second to take off his cape, scarf, and shirt while you pulled off your shirt, then you went back to sloppy makeouts. You put a hand to his well-toned body and he let out a groan, you could just barely see a tent rising in his pants.

He stopped kissing your lips and kissed own your jawline to your neck, then to the collarbone where he licked softly. You let out a moan when he found your softspot, he grinned and started nipping at that spot.

You were a moaning mess and so was he, he couldn't take it anymore. He stopped all the foreplay and took off his pants and threw them to a forgotten corner of the room, you would've taken off your own pants but Eridan is too fast.

strikegotta go fast ID/shot/strike

Eridan took off your pants quicker than he did his own, he then rubbed your nether regions through the cloth "Your already that wwet?" he snickered, then ripped off your panties and his boxers were soon off.

_How is it going to even fit?!_ You thought almost panicked

He leaned down a little "Don't wworry, (F/N), I'll be gentle on you.. at first…" he said as he entered you, you groaned loudly and he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. He entered very slowly so the pain would be less. When he was fully in he waited a little for you to adjust, then you nodded a little, signaling him to go.

He started thrusting at a slow pace, you were moaning his name as he moaned your in a melody. He started getting more rough and faster every 10 seconds though. Now he was going really rough and fast. You were almost screaming his name when he found your g-spot..

He grinned and leaned to you and kissed you, muffling your screams and moans. He was hitting that same spot over and over again, you got closer to your end and so was he.

He pulled back from the kiss groaned "(F-f/N), I'm gonna cum!" he groaned "M-me too!" you replied and you both came together. He trusted a few more times, riding out his climax before pulling out of you and kissing your forehead, "Matesprites?" "Matesprites.."

(EXTENDED ENDING)  
twinArmageddons (TA) started trolling ChumHandle (CH)  
TA: alriight, how much did fii2hdiick pay you?

this is going to take a lot of explaining.


End file.
